List of Harvey Beaks Episodes (Japanese Dub)
Here is all the Harvey Beaks episodes in Japanese., Includes original English titles. Season 1 *Pe-Choo! (一緒に行きましょう！ Issho ni ikimashou!:Let's go Pe-Choo!) *The Spitting Tree (スピッティングツリーで楽しい Supittingutsurī de tanoshī:Fun at The Spitting Tree) * The Finger ( 森の中の指！：アイラフィンガーマンはここです！ Mori no naka no yubi! : Airafingāman wa kokodesu!:The Finger at the Forest!:Ira Fingerman is Here! *The Negatives of Being Postively Charged ( それぞれの手から分かれて！：手数料とフーの使命！ Sorezore no te kara wakarete! : Tesūryō to fū no shimei!:Divided from Each hand!:The Mission of Fee and Foo! *The Rentl Bike (自転車を借りて、楽しんでください！ Jitensha o karite, tanoshinde kudasai!:Renting a Bike, and then having fun!) *Anti Valentines-Day (恐ろしいバレンタインデー!! Osoroshī barentaindē! !:The Terrible Valentines-Day!!) *Nightclub Night *The Rebel *Harvey's First Scar *A Tail of Les Squirrels *The Nature of Nature *Princess Is Better Than You *Old-Fashioned Dade *Someone's Stealing My Stuff *Comet Night? (1) *Comet Night! (2) *The Almighty Foo *The Ghost Problem *The Sleepover's Over *Certified Babysitter *Fee's Haircut *Harvey's Favorite Book *Dad Band *Foo's Panic Room *A Day of No To-Do *Recipe for Disaster *Randl's Scandl *King of Pranks *Night Maid *Icky Chicky *Buds Before Studs *Le Corn Maze ... OF DOOM! *Harvey Isn't Scary *Harvey Fights Kratz *Yampions *Barkball *Junior Squealers *The Storm *Steamgate *Yeti Ready *Terrybear *Bark Kart *Wade Is Cooler Than Dade *King of the Castle *Foofee *Why Are You Even Friends? *Alone *Foo Shoes *The Punishment *Arbor Day *Double Digits *Fee and Foo's First Birthday Season 2 *The New Bugaboo (ニューシスター！：ミシェルに入る！ Nyūshisutā! : Misheru ni hairu!:The New Sister!:Enter Michelle!) *The Case of the Missing Pancake ( 失われたパンケーキ！私たちは謎を解くことができます！ Ushinawareta pankēki! Watashitachiha nazowotoku koto ga dekimasu!:The Missing Pancake! We can Solve the Mystery!) *Kathy with a K (キャシー・ショッキング・リーフ・ホール！ Kyashī shokkingu rīfu hōru!:Kathy's Shocking Leaf Haul!) *Harvey's Pet (ハーベイの新しいペット工場！：スポット！ Hābei no atarashī petto kōjō! : Supotto!:Harvey's New Pet Plant!:Spot! *Fee's Pyramid (新しい正直な姉妹！ 料金が上昇！ Atarashī shōjikina shimai! Ryōkin ga jōshō!:The New Honest Sister! Fee Rises! *Life Debt (ルーターのショッキングライフミステリー！ Rūtā no shokkinguraifumisuterī!:Rooter's Shocking Life Mystery!) *The Feelings (キャンプに行こう！ 人生の気持ち！ Kyanpu ni ikou! Jinsei no kimochi!:Let's Go Camping! The Feelings of Life! *Bag of Naughty (いたずら袋入り！ Itazura-bukuro-iri!:Enter the Bag of Naughty!) *Steampunks (Part 1) (不思議なスティームパンク！ Steampunk Warriorをモフ！ パート1 Fushigina sutīmupanku! Steampunk u~oriā o mofu! Pāto 1:The Mysterious Steampunk! Moff the Steampunk Warrior! Part 1) *Steampunks (Part 2) (不思議なスティームパンク！ Steampunk Warriorをモフ！ パート2 Fushigina sutīmupanku! Steampunk u~oriā o mofu! Pāto 2:The Mysterious Steampunk! Moff the Streampunk Warrior! Part 2) *Mr. Borks and Mrs. Borks (Beaksさんの恥ずかしそうな結婚式！ Beaks-san no hazukashi-sōna kekkonshiki!:The Embrassing Wedding of Mr. and Mrs. Beaks!) *Operation Peanut Butter (パニックリス！ ピーナッツバターを手に入れよう！ Panikkurisu! Pīnattsubatā o te ni ireyou!:The Panicking Squrriels! GET Peanut Butter! *Little Littlebark (リトルバークグローブの魔法人形世界！ Ritorubākugurōbu no mahō ningyō sekai!:The Magical Doll World of Littlebark Grove!) *Repo Fee (Repo！ トリックのマスター！ Repo! Torikku no masutā!:Fee the Repo! Master of Tricks! *Stalemates (ファイティングエリア！ Bad Guysを入力してください！ Faitingueria! Baddo Guys o nyūryoku shite kudasai!:The Fighting Area! Enter Bad Guys !! *Technoscare (トリックや恐怖！ Technobearの衝撃的なハロウィーンの冒険！ Torikku ya kyōfu! Technobear no shōgeki-tekina harou~īn no bōken!:Trick or Scare! Technobear's Shocking Halloween Adventure!) *It's Christmas, You Dorks! (クリスマスです！ オールドマン・ウィンター・リトルバーク・グローブに来る ! Kurisumasudesu! Ōrudoman u~intā ritorubāku gurōbu ni kuru!:It's Christmas Time! Old Man Winter Comes to Littlebark Grove!) *Rockbark Rocks (ロックnバーク！ ロックンロールのコンサート！ Rokku n bāku! Rokkunrōru no konsāto!:Rock n Bark! The Concert of Rock n Roll!) *Ocean Promotion (ペティナパドルが到着！ 町の新しい湖の精神！ Petinapadoru ga tōchaku! Machi no atarashī mizūmi no seishin!:Petina Paddles Arrives! New Lake Spirit in Town!) *Jeremy: Defender of the Forest (森の守護者：ジェレミーから救助へ！ Mori no gādian: Jeremī kara kyūjo e!:Defender of the Forest:Jeremy to the Rescue!) *Princess Harvey (プリンセス一日！ハーヴェイとプリンセスのショッキングな変身！ Purinsesu tsuitachi! Hāvu~ei to purinsesu no shokkinguna henshin!:Princess For A Day! A Shocking Transform between Harvey and Princess!) *The Split (恐ろしい二十の間に別れた！ Osoroshī nijū no ma ni wakareta!:Separated between the Terrible Twos!) *The Dade (最も募集された食品注文！：The Dade Mottomo boshū sa reta shokuhin chūmon! : The Dade:Most Wanted Food Order!:The Dade) *Secret Gordon (秘密のゴードンに入る！ Himitsu no gōdon ni hairu!:Enter the Secret Gordon!) *The Unknown Comic (この未知の漫画とは何ですか？ Kono michi no manga to wa nanidesu ka?:What is this Unknown Comic?) *The Blister (エンカウンターブリスター！ Randlの父！ Enkauntāburisutā! Randl no chichi!:Encounter Blister! The father of Randl!) *The Bad Seed (それを見てみましょうクロール！ 家の衝撃的な秘密。 Sore o mite mimashou kurōru! Ie no shōgeki-tekina himitsu:Let's see it Crawl! The shocking secret of the house.) *The Ballad of Muesli and Jangles (MiriamとIrvingの衝撃的な物語！ Miriam to Irving no shōgeki-tekina monogatari!:The shocking story of Miriam and Irving!) *Floo-id (よりクンシー・フー Yori kunshī fū:The Less Clumsy Foo) *Hug Life (ブリスターのギャング！ a.k.aライバルギャング！ Burisutā no gyangu! A. K. A raibarugyangu!:Blister's Gang! a.k.a a Rival gang!) *On the Fence (フェンスをペイント！ 黄？ またはピンク？ Fensu o peinto! Ki? Matawa pinku?:Paint the Fence!:Yellow? or Pink?) *The Late Late Afternoon Show with Harvey Beaks (ハーヴェイ・ビークスとの午後遅くの午後のショーを開催しよう！Hāvu~ei bīkusu to no gogo osoku no gogo no shō o kaisai shiyou!:Let's host a late late afternoon show with Harvey Beaks!) *The Grunicorn (グルニーコーンの物語！ Grunicornを見つけよう！ Gurunīkōn no monogatari! Grunicorn o mitsukeyou!:The story of Grunicorn! Let's find Grunicorn! *Photo Finished (フォトウォーズ！ Miriam Beaks vs Dr. Roberts Fotou~ōzu! Miriam Beaks vs Dr. Robātsu:Photo Wars! Miriam Beaks v.s Dr. Roberts) *Squashbuckling (パイレーツをプレイしよう！ Randlにそれを台無しにさせてはいけない！ Pairētsu o purei shiyou! Randl ni sore o dainashi ni sa sete wa ikenai!:Let's play Pirates! Don't let Randl ruin it!) *Later, Dingus (後で、ブリスター！ リトルバークグローブでの葬儀 Atode, burisutā! Ritorubākugurōbu de no sōgi:Later, Blister! Funeral at Littlebark Grove) *Hair to Help (私はHaircutterタラです！ 私は髪の毛です！ Watashi wa Haircutter taradesu! Watashi wa kaminokedesu!:I am Tara the Haircutter! I am Hair to Help!) *Break the Lake (ペティナパドルズの干ばつ湖！ それを濡らして助けましょう！ Petinapadoruzu no kanbatsu mizūmi! Sore o nurashite tasukemashou!:Petina Paddles's Drought Lake! Let's help wet it back!) *The Amazing Harvey (私は素晴らしいハーベイです！ Watashi wa subarashī hābeidesu!:I am The Amazing Harvey! *Princess Wants a Mom (私はお母さんが欲しい！ プリンセスがお母さんを見つけるのを手伝ってあげましょう！Watashi wa okāsan ga hoshī! Purinsesu ga okāsan o mitsukeru no o tetsudatte agemashou!:I want a mom! Let's help Princess find a mom!) *Rage Against the Michelle (Michellezilla！ ミシェルとの戦いをしよう！ Michellezilla! Misheru to notatakai o shiyou!:Michellezilla! Let's Rage Against the Michelle!) *Grand Motel (ウォータースライド！ 私は本当にウォータースライドに行きたい！ U~ōtāsuraido! Watashi wa hontōni u~ōtāsuraido ni ikitai!:Water Slide! I really want to go to the Water Slide!) *Missing Harvey (ハーヴェイは行方不明！ 彼なしで一日を過ごそう！ Hāvu~ei wa yukue fumei! Kare nashi de tsuitachi o sugosou!:Harvey is Missing! Let's try to spend the day without him!) *Leaf it to Kathy (キャシーのEmbrassing Love Advice Kyashī no Embrassing rabu adobaisu:Kathy's Embrassing Love Advice *A Child's Guide to Surviving the Wild (野生で生き残る方法 Yasei de ikinokoru hōhō::How to Survive in the Wild) *The End and the Beginning (グラダとバダに入る！ それから、出発！ Gurada to bada ni hairu! Sore kara, shuppatsu!:Enter Grada and Bada! Then, setting off!) Category:Harvey Beaks Category:Nickelodeon